The Family That Stays Together, Fights Together
by LoopiAuthor1
Summary: Summery: This is an Alternate Universe fic. The Swan family arrives in Forks for a family reunion. Disclaimer: we don't own the Twilight Saga, only the OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella Swan sat at her kitchen table staring at the letter that her father had handed her before he'd left for work. She kept reading and rereading it and to her disappointment it still said the same thing. She sighed and tucked the letter into her pocket and headed to her truck. She went through her classes with the letter's contents on her mind. Edward watched her enter the biology classroom as if in a daze. She sat down onto her seat next to him without looking at him.

"What's on your mind, love?" he asked.

She jumped and turned to face him.

"God, I'm on autopilot. Its nothing, just a letter from my father's side of the family." she said, placing her head into her palms.

"And this letter has put you in a daze?" he asked, stroking her hair.

Bella simply nodded.

"May I see this letter?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. Um, after school. I left it in my truck."

Before Edward could comment Mr. Molina started class. Edward watched Bella throughout the rest of the day. He was standing next to his family in the parking lot, when she walked out of the school and up to her truck. Edward quickly walked across the lot to stand next to her.

"You want to have dinner at my place. Esme really wants to cook for you." said Edward.

Bella jumped again and he laughed.

"You in a daze again?" he asked, soothing down her hair.

She nodded and smiled.

"I'd love too. But is Esme sure, I mean you guys don't eat."

"I know, but Esme wants to. So should I pick you up in like ten minutes."

"Sure, that'll give me time to tell dad."

"Don't forget the letter."

Bella nodded, climbed into her truck and drove home. Charlie was sitting at the table when she walked in.

"I'll be late tonight, I have to go the courthouse in Port Angelo."

"Thats cool. Um, Edward's asked me to dinner at his place."

"Alright. But I want to talk to him first."

Bella nodded and the doorbell rang.

"Thats probably Edward."

Bella went upstairs to change as Charlie opened the door. Two minutes later Edward was in her room.

"bring your school bag and a change of cloths."

Bella simply nodded and grabbed some cloths. Edward grabbed her bags and led her to his car. He helped her into the silver Volvo and buckled her in. They drove in silence all the way to his house. He took her to his room and they placed her stuff in by the window seat, before venturing downstairs to the kitchen.

"Bella's staying the night." he announced as they walked in.

"We don't mind, but why?" asked Esme.

"I'm not sure. My dad left after talking to Edward, and then Edward tells me to pack cloths for school."

The family turns to Edward for answers. Edward sighs.

"Bella's father wont be home tonight and something is attacking and killing people and animals all over Washington and getting closer to Forks every hour."

Carlisle's eyes turned hard.

"Yes, I think it best if Bella stays here."

"Come on Bella. We placed your dinner on the breakfast bar."

Esme steered Bella farther into the kitchen. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper began the preparations needed to fortify the house. After everything was finished they all joined the girls in the kitchen.

"Bella, you said I could see that letter, remember." smiled Edward.

"Yeah, I don't see why, but sure." said Bella, pulling the letter out of her left back pants pocket and handing it to Edward.

Edward read it and smiled.


	2. Authors Note

Author's Note

Here is the letter

Dear Charlie and Isabella Swan

This is simply an informational letter to inform all members of the Swan family. The twenty-fifth Swan family reunion will be held at the Forks National Park in Forks, Washington. We hope to see all of the family there on the fifteenth of March.

P.S. To Isabella:

Your cousins have been living with Dr. Cameron Cullen for rehabilitation after your cousin, Fredrick Swan, forced their car over the side of a cliff as they drove home from school. Therefor Dr. Cullen will be at the reunion with your cousins.

Yours truly

George Swan

Head of the Swan family


End file.
